


Life Finds A Way

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Announcements, Babies, Baby Names, Banter, Clinginess, Coming Out, Cravings, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fainting, FtM!Phil, Giving Birth, Hormones, Identity Reveal, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Parenthood, Pregnant Sex, Testosterone, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, dinner date, hospital trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: If you enjoyed this fic, please tip!:PayPal.me/MordecaiRussell





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up on a cold kitchen floor rather than in the comfortable cotton confines of a shared bed phased a foggy brain in slow-motion: all he remembered was waking up with a random craving and on his way a black veil descended without warning. Was he dead? No, he refused to be a ghost dressed in emoji pyjama bottoms especially in the worst room. 

“...Dan?” he called out weakly, dry lips cracking as his voice deepened and throat started to turn raw from the repetition, “Dannn!”

“Whut?!” 

“I've… fallen over!”

Expecting the younger one to ignore the cry for help feet pounded down the stairs in quick succession, a halo of disheveled brown curls reaching his line of sight before vision began to blur. Was that disappointment on Daniel's face? Exasperation?

“Do I need to phone an ambulance?”

“I-I think I'm fine, I want toast though.”

“What the bloody hell, you absolute nutter?!” 

“Please…”

Not knowing how he got onto the sofa Phil lounged lazily as he heard unrecognisable muttering, two slices of bread slipping into the toaster. Gratefully taking a chipped red plate once both slices had been lightly buttered a few nibbles were taken, automatically moving to lean into an inviting arm as if nothing odd had occurred, “Are you certain we don't need to go to hospital?”

“I dunno… it's 5 a.m. and I don't want to worry anyone.”

“Love, you've already scared me shitless.”

“Guess you're right. At least I'm presentable, go get dressed!”

“Love you too, twat."

Banter aside, Phillip knew that the other only wanted what was best for him, which only made him fonder of his boyfriend. Moments later the two were bundled up and on their way to a medical professional, Phil trembling more from being anxious than the cold whipping wind as they entered the clinic and checked in trying to ground himself by stroking a thumb over the hand he was weakly holding, “Dan… will you go in with me?”

“If it'll help, 'course.”

“It's stupid, I've lived with this for decades and I have a feeling there's something else goin' on y'know?”

“Not really, but it makes sense since it was randomly triggered.”

Nodding silently the older one tried to calm down in the time it took to be called back, the doctor taking extreme interest when Phil confessed to fainting more than once within the time it took him to cry out for help. Multiple tests taken over hours he could no longer convince himself that all would be alright, shallow breaths starting to unsettle his partner as he tried to give any sort of distraction that would help, “Babe, you're gonna pass out again.”

“They're gonna say I have weeks to live, I'm too young…”

“You don't know what they're gonna say 'til they come back. For all we know it might not be fatal.”

“How are you staying level headed?!”

“I'm still half asleep?”

“Mr. Lester,” a nurse interrupted, stagnant silence heavy in the air as a serious demeanor would not waver, “I'm sorry to ask this, but when was the last time you two had a sexual relationship?”

“The night we got back from our world tour, so… Four or five weeks ago?”

“Have you used any protection?”

“No, I've been on testosterone for years. Figured we didn't need it anymore. What does this have to do wi-”

Cut off by a sudden flail of appendages around his shoulders in a near death grip pinning him to the hospital bed, he was barely able to process the reaction. Looking quizzically at the man as he pulled away with tears nestled in his eyelashes all he could do was try piecing together context clues, “So… I'm not dying?”

“You're pregnant, love!” Dan exclaimed before looking to the medical professional they had both forgotten about, “That's what you're hinting at, right?”

“Yes sir, he's barely in the first month.”

“The medicine I'm on was should've stopped my eggs though.”

“It's a rare instance that those on hormones conceive, but you're one of them. Congestions gentlemen.”

Unable to comprehend such a huge revelation that had been dropped the remaining time spent at the clinic combined into a mirage where the only piece of reality being the man at his bedside. Aside from the few questions he had left to answer Phil was numb, still trying to process this point in his life; pre-transition he knew the risk of being with child was possible, but being told that as a side effect he would no longer ovulate had made it easier to throw caution to the wind. It was quite lovely in theory, but were they ready to raise a baby at this stage of their relationship?

“Danny boy?” the older one asked on their way home, “D’you think we're prepared to be parents?”

“We will be.”

That conversation seemed further away than the four months that had already passed and while he had grown to accept the extra life he was carrying around there was yet another factor that had not been accounted for: telling the fans about the news. Trying to cover up an already obvious rounded stomach with baggier jumpers than normally worn people were bringing attention to this fact and trying to reassure him that gaining weight was normal, smiling knowingly as he hit the record button after a well-deserved pep talk from the other man who would appear later on in the video.

“Hey guys!” he started off in a usual energetic tone accompanied by a wave, “So I've seen a lot of you spreading body positivity my way, which is really sweet! The reason for this has to do with my recent hospital trip.”

“You’ve been since then, dork…”

“You gave yourself away!!”

“It's true!”

Motioning for Dan to go ahead and join in on screen, a hand instinctively curled against the stretched out abdomen as he fell into place beside the other. Even though the two had been openly dating for over a year now it was still a little awkward portraying it on camera aside from the loving looks their viewers long since speculated since the beginning, “So, we all know that I passed out for an unknown reason.”

“I'm sure they were worried like I was that morning.”

“Well before I answer that we need a little backstory. I-I…”

“You've got this, Philly.”

“Well, for one… I'm transgender,” he stated simply followed by a sigh of relief from finally revealing the fact, “I never knew when the right time was to tell you or if I wanted to.”

“Is there a reason you chose now?”

“I'm glad you asked that, babe! The reason Dan's here is 'cos he's an important part in this: I'm having a baby!” 

“He's been tryin’ to hide the bump, but looks like it didn't last.”

“I blame you! Always touchin’ my tummy.”

“'Can’t help showing love to both my babes.”

Swooning not-so-subtly at the claim the older one leaned in to capture a second set of lips in a sohort, soft smooch, accidentally topling Dan over and landing on his stomach, foreheads bumping together with a fit of giggles. Impulse decision ruined by a clumsy reputation that his partner relentlessly teased him over the video ended with a usual goodbye before fading to black under a pale palm, tackling his partner once again afterwards.

“Someone's affection this afternoon “

“Sleepy too… And starting to feel bloated.”

“You're beautiful,” Daniel informed, leaning down to press a peck against the crest of his enlarged stomach, “Why don't you get comfy while I bring up leftover pizza?”

“God, you'd make great husband material.”

“Funny you should mention that…”

Lifting up to fish fingers through the tight front pocket of notoriously black ripped skinny jeans, a long silver chain coiled over a cupped hand as a similarly shaded ring attached at the end came into view. Without a word the makeshift necklace was laced around his neck, the engagement band nestled in the hollow of his throat before being left in the room to decide what to watch as food was retrieved.

“Think we've got ourselves a keeper, little one.”

Lovestruck even stronger than ever, Phil fidgeted nervously in wait once safely secured under a combined layer of comforter and throw blankets. Settling down once the title menu of Buffy the Vampire Slayer came into view lashes grew heavier, putting up quite a fight to be reckoned with, peeking open a single eye once a cute boy carrying a Domino's box came inside with a cheeky, dimple-dented smile.

“What a couple of cuties!”

“Care to join us?”

“I dunno, I really need to be providing for my fiancé now that we've got a baby on the way.”

“I'm sure he won't mind you taking a rest.”

“Well when you put it like that, I guess…” Dan quipped, placing pizza at the end of the bed as he sank into the mattress, “I know you weren't keen on it at first, but this is the life.”

“No one I'd rather have a family with than you.”

Later on that day as sun began to fade, for the two had not moved since except for the occasional bathroom break, when the final version of the video had been edited from a spare laptop the two were flooded with an outpour of support from personal contacts and fans alike. A few friends were already planning ways to become the expected child's favorite uncle despite anyone including the parents knowing little about them.

“We don't even know the sex, yet Felix and Seán are fighting over who'll be the best uncle. As if they aren't already…”

“Oh great, we'll have to put up with them and society's standards of how we raise this little one.”

“We could always choose a neutral name just in case?”

“Well, how about Muse?” Dan questioned, quickly trying to cover up an obvious blush, “It was a miracle we met, let alone created a life together.”

“Muse Howell, how-ell amusing!”

“You didn't… Way to ruin our child's name.”

“I had too! Puns aside, I'm partial to the idea.”

Making posts for each social media platform the two each thanked everyone for showing such unwavering support prior to putting a note at the end about how they both would be logging off until morning to spend a romantic evening together. Relentless returning a hand to rest atop the bump after indulging in three pizza slices he began to massage at a forming knot when the flesh moved upward to try and deflect the pressure elsewhere, “Did you feel 'em kick?!”

“Yes, I'm going to cry!!” Phil announced giddily, kissing a well-defined jawline in delight, “Reckon they liked your touch, eh?”

“I'm willing to bet on it.”

“That means they'll throw a tantrum when you're not around.”

“Like father like child,” the younger one banted back at fake frustration with a gentle squeeze as the two snuggle closer, “Easy on your dad or he'll take it out on me!”

“You sure are excited to have this kiddo.”

“I mean, if our Sims series hasn't caused baby fever then I dunno what will.”

“Finally feel we're capable of this little life upgrade?”

“If I'm worthy enough of becoming an official member of the Howell family then it'll be an honour raising another one with you."


	2. Chapter 2

No amount of research could quite compare to the non-stop lower back pain, moodiness coupled with extreme dysphoria, and constant urge to pee as the developing lifeform shifted positions. Phil was nearing the end of the third trimester clearly experiencing nervous excitement, his fiance insisting on tending to an under- construction nursery whenever he could not sit still.

"Coming along nicely, love."

"Muse better be appreciative," Dan remarked while he finished painting another plain wall lavender, turning his attention to a cream coloured cot that still needed to be built, "Nearly threw my back out."

You're one to talk!"

"I'm allowed to feel pain too!"

"Right… Sorry, I'm just ready for her to come."

"Less than a month left."

Nodding silently the older one waddled over to join Daniel, leaning into a plain grey shirt drenched in equal amounts of paint splatters and sweat they shared in a soft smooch; throughout the pregnancy he had become clingier than anything else especially when he was expected to be horny as hell even with the pause in taking testosterone, "We should probably get ready for my appointment."

"Guess you're right. Shall we grab lunch on the way home?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Phil exclaimed, ocean eyes bursting with enthusiasm that caught on contagiously, "You should probably decide, my cravings are all over the place."

"Fine, but I swear if you complain…"

"I won't!"

Snorting softly at the half-assed response the younger lad left to pull on a notorious grey and black striped jumper, not bothering to remove similarly stained jogging bottoms to save some time, escorting the other down to the ground floor once the lift opened. While Phil had grown used to the staring, paler than average cheeks reddened at the passing strangers whom lived amongst them knowing fully well that in the coming weeks the noise level would be heightened even more between a crying baby and his soon-to-be husband.

"They're gonna hate us even more."

"Doubt it," Dan determined, fingertips dancing along the plump belly as the touches were met with a light wriggle, "She's half of you, no one can stay mad at you for long. Same will go for her."

"Remember that when she's screaming at 3 a.m.."

"Like one of us won't already be awake."

Sticking his tongue out playfully in response, a narrow nose nuzzled against a dimple dented cheek as he found relief in the gentle prodding at tight muscles underneath the thin maternity shirt. He wanted to savour every timid touch knowing fully well that it would be missed, the feeling of carrying the culmination of their love all these months. And to think it had been the cause of reckless abandon on the night they had arrived home after a second world tour.

"Our ride's here."

"Can't believe this'll be our last visit 'fore she's with us."

"Me either," the younger one agreed as he escorted the other out to a familiar car, "You've done wonderful so far, baby."

"You flatter me, sir."

,"It's the truth."

Nestled against the faux leather seats and an open arm, Phil finally relaxed once their destination was inputted into the GPS, giving a squeeze to the offered hand of his brother in greeting. Tempted to fall asleep he instead sent out an unexpected tweet that updated everyone on what was going on since it had been a while since serious tones had been taken online. Endless scrolling through his newsfeed, he soon noticed a similar status had been posted, tapping on the retweet button and adding a comment he could not keep to himself for long.

_He's gonna be the best dad material, Dream Daddy who?_

"You cheeky little shit…"

"Is that any way to treat the father of your child?"

"Guess not…"

"Are you certain you haven't married yet?" Martyn quipped quickly, "You sure act like it."

"Don't act like you and Cornelia don't do the same!"

"Well, we came to a consensus fairly easily. We want you two to come stay with us for a bit."

"How long?"

"Till you two feel comfortable caring for Muse on your own."

"Bro, we couldn't…"

"Don't think there's room to argue," Dan determined, able to feel the protective determination from his almost brother-in-law, "Makes sense, love. You'd be closer to hospital when labour comes along."

"...I guess."

Pouting playfully, Phil could not pretend to be mad for long at either men knowing they only wanted what was best for the baby. Honestly it delighted him that Martyn had already assumed the role of protective uncle by opening a home to the three away from their own, for he knew that no matter the preparations from research and family classes he would end up overwhelmed quite easily, so he swallowed pride and accepted the offer. 

"Don't want my baby brother out on the streets with a newborn," he reasoned, winking in the reflector toward an honorary family member as they turned into the clinic, "Well, they'd probably just evict Dan."

"I'm surprised they haven't already."

"I am, like, two feet from you!" the youngest man exclaimed, softly shoving his fiancé's hand away in a fake offended manner, "D'you mind picking up takeaway while we're inside?"

"Anything specific?"

"Pasta, any kind."

"As long as the meat is chicken," Dan mentioned, grabbing back the same hand he swatted away to drag him out to the lot where they were idly sat, "I'll take a cab back to our place after lunch and gather our things, 'kay?"

"Sounds like a plan, good luck guys."

Protective arm wrapped around a bulging middle made the effort slightly easier as they stepped inside, checking in with little difficulty when they soon realized how crowded it was in the waiting room. Wanting to stay together the two were about to settle down a few seats apart after a moment of searching, Phil was met with a feeling of dread as the words formed on the older gentleman's mouth who was offering up a seat.

"Ma'am, you and your partner can sit here."

"Uh… T-Thanks." Phil mused, trying not to physically cringe despite the pain clearly on his face at bending down into a plastically padded chair.

"Here you are, my beautiful husband."

"Love, we're no-" 

"Oh, sorry sir."

Sighing softly at the sudden change in tone from a stranger who should not matter much, he nodded silently before scooting closer to Daniel. Despite the connection kept between them by a flat palm smoothing over his bulging belly he wanted to disappear into that familiarity whom had been considered family prior to them meeting in person for the first time, to escape assumptions over his ambiguous gender. 

"There she is," Dan cooed, knowing it would calm them both during the short wait, rubbing his thumb over where a firm kick had came, "'Ello, did you finally wake up?"

"You're gonna get her all riled up!"

"Isn't that the point? Can't let her sleep through a check in."

"Mr. Lester?" a slightly younger woman interrupted, smiling warmly as the couple approached, "You and the baby are looking healthy already, that's an excellent start."

"Can't take all the credit, certain someone's been tracking everything I eat."

"Any strange cravings?"

"Salted watermelon in vanilla ice cream," he admitted sheepishly, stepping onto the scale with a shuffle of his feet, "Dan's not sold on it though."

"'Cos salt doesn't belong in sweets, silly."

"Muse doesn't know that yet!"

"Excuses…"

Chuckling in response Phil leaned over to press a soft peck into a dimpled cheek after stepping down, letting out a hiss of breath when a ripple fluttered near the base of his stomach. Clinging to the other's arm, the pain was brief yet he refused to let go in case another contraction should come along, looking to the nurse for some kind of clarification as he was helped into position on the examination table.

"Your body's getting ready for birth is all."

"Damn, that would've saved us a trip…" the younger one quipped quickly, rubbing at where his arm had been squeezed, "Don't blame her, the outside world is scary."

"As you can see, I'll have two children to mind."

Beaming a little at the giggle gained for his commentary the older one nestled into the thin tissue paper, scrolling absentmindedly through notifications while they waited once again. Sneakily snapping a candid shot of his partner, quickly logging onto Instagram, not bothering to tag him in order to get a reaction afterwards at the caption, trying not to give away any hints.

_Confirmed: he is baby._

Timing it out quite well, the post had successfully uploaded when a firm knock alerted the two of the gynecologist, signalling for her to enter after pocketing away the phone. Focused on the doctor he hardly noticed the soft smirk aimed in his direction, pretending to be innocent while general questions were answered. Not able to keep all of the brimming tears from flowing, he turned to face his beloved met with their foreheads bumping together clumsily as gel was spread over the enlarged area for the last time.

"How is she, Dr. Nelson?"

"Well, she may decide to come earlier than expected," she remarked, pointing toward the miniature head on screen, "She's showing signs of what we call 'dropping' into position."

"Sneaky baby…"

"Like father like daughter."

Blushing brightly at what was being alluded to he fell into a content silence as the rest of the appointment went along, startled out of it by a jolt from within his sweatpants in response to a thick hand hovering along his hip. Dan had always been fascinated by the changes that were occurring for both father and fetus, dark brown eyes sparking with wonder as he looked at the monitor as the touches were registered, meeting the older one's gaze with genuine glee; through all the hormone changes between being on testosterone for years and the return of a healthy level of estrogen, that pure affection never left even during the dealing of on-set depression. Phil would never be able to voice every little piece of appreciation for how well they were handling the situation, yet he would never stop trying.

"You're in one of those moods, aren't ya?" Daniel asked, offering a slow wink prior to turning attention to the doctor, "Is it too close to his due date for us to have sex?"

"Babe! Don't you think that's a little forward?'

"That's what she's here for, to give answers!"

"Not at all. In fact, there are many benefits for both of them from intercourse."

With that added knowledge and even rosier cheeks the maternal father buried his face Into the crook of a sensitive neck, squeaking out a goodbye. Now knowing that his fiance had another agenda for later that night when they were settled in to have his arousal die down a little, he plastered to Dan's side as soon as they were once again in the back seat.

"How'd it go, fellas?" 

"About as expected," Philip responded, perking up at seeing a large pack in the passengers position along with their takeaway, "In the homestretch now. What have you there, bro?"

"Figured I'd make it easier and pick up stuff from your flat."

"Thanks, man. Is Cornelia fine with us staying over?"

"She's in Sweden for a week visiting her family, but I let her know. Y'know our home is yours."

Content with that conclusion the older man of the couple cuddled incredibly close to shield the view of his hand crawling closer to a covered cock. Half-lidded eyes kept watch on their chauffeur to signal him when to stop, stroking in short spurts down to a sturdy thigh, fully aware that they could be caught. Why was that so controversial when that's exactly what had led to the oncoming child?

Sharing a family meal together and sorting through their belongings, a huff of impatient breath was released into the air, passed off as a half-hearted sneeze when Martyn quirked an eyebrow curiously, thanking his brother for being so accommodating. Receiving a pat on the head that messed up his quiff, Phil excused himself to go check on his partner as the grey sky outside started to violently rumble knowing the change in weather would undoubtedly muffle their intended activity.

"'Course you found a candle to light," he gave with a light giggle, crossing the short distance to settle comfortably in the middle of a maroon comforter, mattress dipping under a bent knee as Dan leaned over to lock their lips together, "Been so long… Hope you won't be grossed out next time."

"Why would I?"

"Stretch marks, for one. And baby weight."

"Philly, love," the younger one started barely above a whisper, slowly peeling the light top slowly, laying a trail of kisses down to the crest of his swollen stomach, "No matter how you look, you're my gorgeous guy.". 

"You mean that?"

"With all my heart. Soulmates don't worry over appearance when they're completely compatible."


	3. Chapter 3

Several days seemed to stretch out longer than the four hours still would be in labour. It started out with mild discomfort as usual, which he was used to by now and did not seem severe enough to wake his fiance over. Then all of a sudden all the weight dropped to a central place in his abdomen, jaw clenched as he braced not only against the wall unbearable pain and an irritated awakening.

"D-Dan, you've gotta get up!" he let out hoarsely, palm tapping against his cheek in hurried succession as forgettable regret coiled at the words that formed, "C'mon, you lazy fuck, I need you!"

"Wha…? Love, you wet the sheets."

"Baby… Now…"

Face blanching completely once the full weight of those words sank in, Daniel darted to gather a small bag prepared for the hospital trip after a discarded shirt in the floor had been blindly thrown on unknowingly backwards. Heart wrenching at hearing the hurting whimpers he swiftly swept the older one with a grunt of effort, trying his best to be of some comfort while making his way to the door, "Martyn, she's coming!"

"There may be an issue with that," the man in question returned with remorse, "Roads are flooded, we'd never make it."

"Are you fucking kidding?! Can't exactly tell our child to wait, y'know!"

"Get 'im on the sofa, it's set up best I could get it."

*Thanks, bro, I- ahh, fuck fuck fuck!*

"It's alright, love," Dan murmured as he laid the other onto a thin sheet covering the couch, draping a pair of pyjama bottoms over the back as he helped spread lanky legs wide enough, "You've got this, my beautiful boy."

*Fuck… you for knocking… me up .."

"If that's what it takes, love you too."

"Sorry…"

"No need for that, 'kay? Breathe and push is all you gotta do, and squeeze my hand if needed."

Without hesitation, Phil's spindly fingers snaked through thicker ones before suffocating the appendage with a strength usually suppressed. Luckily his dominant hand was busy with checking how far he had dilated and stroking the sturdy bump encouragingly only leaving that duty to press a lukewarm cloth to his fiancé's furrowed forehead; in some parts he did feel guilty over being half the reason they were here, his hurting tame compared to Phil's body pushing itself to nearly impossible limits, yet there was a certain awe at being a witness to the embodiment of their decade long love coming alive.

"I can't…"

"C'mon babe, you're so close."

"Dan's right, you've only a few more centimeters left."

"No… I'll just carry her for the rest of my life!"

"Philip Michael Howell," Dan let out sternly, which caused crystal clear lakes to direct the ongoing current in the opposite direction, "Not just any man could do this, I sure as hell couldn't. You're gonna be an amazing father."

"Second best to you."

"Won't know till you have her."

Reluctantly agreeing along with a compromise of receiving a much needed massage afterwards the older one retrieved a shaky breath as he braced for another round. Every ounce of energy poured into the promise of rewards along with meeting their daughter he pressed further than predicted, a long groan nearly masking the wails that came from the other end nearly forty minutes after that pep talk, tears finally falling down sharp angled facial features at the emptiness left behind when it was filled with a rush of unexplainable adoration.

“C'mere little one,” Martyn cooed as the crying continued, placing makeshift clamps out of clothespin along the umbilical cord as had been studied in case this situation should arise, “Dan, you wanna do the honours?”

“‘Course.”

“Don’t leave…”

“Gotta, love. I’ll be right here though.”

Pressing a firm peck against a tiresome temple the younger one moved further down, steadying the pair of scissors around a pulsating piece of flesh that would sever physical connection between her and the maternal father with a single snip. Unintentionally held breath let out shortly after he returned to a restless partner while the newly made uncle cleaned their child, cleaning what mess had been made after the initial birth before bringing their foreheads together for a moment as the surrounding atmosphere seemed to stop still. 

“I’m so fucking proud of you,” he whispered, dimple dented grin given at the exhausted enthusiasm as the praise was accepted, “Go ahead and sleep, she’ll still be here.”

“No, I want to hold her first.”

“If you can stay awake that long. While we’re waiting, did you think of a middle name?”

“Aurora,” Phil gave without a second thought, interrupted by the interest of the small bundle as his brother returned, “What’s the verdict?”

“48 centimeters long, 2.9 kilos.”

“For freak’s sake, give ‘im the baby already.”

Triple chuckles echoing around the selected space the swaddled newborn was nestled, rightfully, into her father’s arms, Phil pressing a damp cheek against hers as shaky, silent sobs came out between words, “We’ve been waiting to meet you, Muse. You’re already so adorable, I can’t believe you’re ours.”

“We’re just two people who had sex, but we were given quite a gift anyway.”

“We were,” he agreed, attention directed back toward his beloved despite heavily weighted eyelids wanting to close, “Wake me in a couple hours?”

“Nope, you’re goin’ straight to bed. Hand her over, please.”

“Danny…”

“I wanna bond with her too!” he reasoned, rolling dark eyes with fondness at the persuasive pout, “She’ll be here, let’s go.”

Protests posed, yet ignored, Philip was led back to the borrowed bedroom once discarded pants had been put back into place, practically collapsing once the comforter was pulled open as he melted into the mattress. Promising to only be asleep for an hour and a half he was met with a skeptical scoff at the stubbornness, sharing in a soft smooch before separating in order to feed a small stomach its first meal. 

Disoriented beyond belief he stirred against sweat soaked satin underneath, stretching a curled spine when he suddenly noticed the absence of pressure against his bladder nor tightness in his abdomen, remembering what had happened when he caught wind of a familiar soothing voice reserved for smaller creatures. Why was the sound so close though?

"You two are so much alike," Daniel determined in same tone even as his gaze drifted over the other, "Both waking up for food."

"What're you on about?"

"Consider it dinner in bed."

"Guessing I got to sleep in?"

"Four hours."

"I told you to wake me!"

"And I refused," the younger one pointed out as an empty bottle was balanced on the bedside table before lifting the infant to burp her, "Get to eating then you can hold this lil cutie."

"How 'bout you feed me?"

"I didn't sign up for two children at once!"

"Please?"

"...Fine. Go ahead 'fore she falls asleep on me again."

Arms finally filled with the bundled baby, Phil fell back fully into emotions as her focus turned to him after stroking a delicate cheek, similarly shaded eyes staring into each other. Trying his best to balance between taking bites of offered food and snuggling with their child he pulled the younger man close to his side suddenly slid their lips into a locked position as the mostly empty plate was blindly put aside to make room for family bonding time.

"Not to be a bummer, but you both need a bath."

"Rude! How could you say that to your favorite people?"

"Just looking out for you is all," Daniel declared, cheek resting on a shoulder sleepily with a hand resting on the former living space of their daughter, "Especially with your parents coming to visit. Gotta at least have their granddaughter presentable."

"Remind me why I'm marrying you?" Phil asked sarcastically, snorting out a nasally laugh at a playful eye roll he received.

"Cos we completed each other's lives?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please tip!:  
> PayPal.me/MordecaiRussell


End file.
